


Neverending Circles Part 2

by Onthecyberseas



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Drinking, Drinking Games, F/F, Femslash, First Kiss, JediFest, Party, Rogue Robin 2017, continuation of story, roguerobin007, warriorsqueen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 02:23:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10957683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onthecyberseas/pseuds/Onthecyberseas
Summary: A Continuation Of Neverending Circles by WarriorsqueenBoth Jyn and Leia realize that they're on the same page about their feelings at Jyn's party.





	Neverending Circles Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> See the first part of the story here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/10209305

Blushing, Leia took the drink Jyn handed to her.  "Thank you," she managed to get out as she looked up at Jyn's cute smile. 

The music pounded in her ears as her heart pounded in her chest.  Taking a sip, she felt the alcohol burn her throat.    
"How is it?"  Jyn looked at her anxiously, eager for her approval.

Leia gulped down another sip, "Good.  You sell yourself short on your mixing skills."  Glancing around the room she saw Luke talking animatedly to a group by the kitchen, nursing his own beer.  She was glad that he was having fun, and she focused her attention back to Jyn.  Before she could say anything else, a tall guy walked over to them.

"So this is the girl?” He directed his question towards Jyn while looking Leia up and down.  Jyn blushed at the comment and Leia was confused at the man's statement.  She was a girl?  Did it mean what she thought it meant?  The guy turned to her.  "Pleased to make your acquaintance..."

"Leia," she said quickly as she shook the guy's hand.

"Kaytoo," the guy said.  Pulling his hand away, he turned to Jyn.  "Cassian and I are about to play beer pong, want to join?"  
Jyn looked to her and Leia hesitated.  She had never played beer pong before but she had seen enough movies to know how to play.  Still, she wanted to be closer to Jyn and said, "Only if you're my partner."

"It'd be an honor," Jyn mock-bowed to her and she felt her face flush again.

Kaytoo just looked at them and rolled his eyes.  "Come down to the basement when you two stop making eyes at each other."

Leia say Jyn flip off Kaytoo, but he was confused by his comment.  Was her crush on Jyn that obvious?  "Sorry about him," Jyn explained, "He has no filter."  

"It's fine," Leia shrugged, struggling to keep calm.  Jyn led Leia to the basement where Kaytoo and a shorter guy were waiting for them.  They took their places at the opposite ends of a ping pong table.  Kaytoo struck first landing his ball into a cup almost immediately.  Jyn picked it up and downed it before aiming for the other side.  She tossed it and it fell into one of the boys' cups.  Kaytoo drank and Cassian took the ball from him.  He effortlessly hit his target, and Leia grabbed the cup off the table.  She slowly drank it, not really enjoying the taste of beer.

She aimed for one of the cups, but missed the shot.  Kaytoo retrieved the ball and hit right into another cup.  Jyn drank and soon after it was her turn again. Taking a deep breath, she focused on the table in front of her and released the ball. As though pushed by an invisible force, the ball sailed into the cup. Leia jumped in excitement and her heart fluttered when she saw that Jyn was smiling at her. The game continued until Leia and Jyn ended up victorious.  "You're a natural," Jyn smiled as she hugged Leia.

Leia felt her face flush for what felt like the tenth time that night.  "It was my first time playing."

Jyn looked surprised at the confession.  "Really?  It didn't feel like it."  Their faces felt dangerously closed and Jyn said, "Want to go outside?"

Leia nodded and allowed Jyn to lead her upstairs.

 

Jyn struggled to keep her cool as she walked up the stairs and of the house with Leia.  She felt a little bit of relief as the cool air hit her face.  She forced herself to breathe as she looked back over at Leia.  "Having fun?"

Leia nodded, and for a moment neither of them spoke.  Nervously, Leia cleared her throat.  "What did Kaytoo mean?  When he asked if I was the girl?"

Looking down, Jyn tried to figure out how to answer that question.  She had hoped that Leia had missed that, but now she didn't know how to admit her crush on the girl in front of her.  "I may have mentioned that I was inviting a girl...and her brother to the party."

"That's all?"  Leia asked, her face falling slightly.

Maybe it was the alcohol, but Jyn suddenly felt courageous.  "No," she said.  Before she could stop herself she leaned forward and kissed Leia.  The girl was surprised but eagerly kissed back.  She pulled away and said, "I've wanted to do that for a while."

"Me too," Leia grinned.  She leaned in to kiss her again, but they heard yelling nearby that interrupted the moment.  "That's my brother," Leia scowled as they walked towards the noise.  Sure enough, they found Leia's brother Luke talking to a tree.  None of what he was saying made any sense, something about a force and some guy named Yoda.

Leia looked between the two of them.  "I'm sorry," she said, "I should probably take him home."

Jyn nodded, "I understand."

"I had a really fun time tonight," Leia said, "Can we do it again sometime?”

She couldn't help but grin.  "I'd love to.  You know how to reach me."

Leia nodded.  They said goodnight, and Leia took Luke home.  As she went back into the party, she found herself face to face with Kaytoo, Cassian, Chirrut, Baze, and Bodhi who all had matching smirks on their face. 

"Look who finally got herself a girlfriend," Kaytoo said, smugly.

Jyn playfully hit him in the shoulder.  "Shut up. Kaytoo."  She rejoined the party and they hung out until none of them could stay awake.  As Jyn settled into bed, she thought of Leia.  Though she hated that damn political science class, at least something good came out of it.


End file.
